Randall's Bubbly New Friend
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Randall while being beaten after he was banished in the human world by Sullivan & Wazowski, he is saved by a little girl with super powers who lets him stay with her and her sisters and her mother and become a part of their family...but when something terrible happens to the four girls mother it will be up to Randall to act as the girls guardian and protector and keep them safe
1. Chapter 1

**Credit for Monsters Inc/University goes to Pixar & Disney.**

**Credit for Powerpuff Girls goes to Craig McCracken & Cartoon Network.**

**[oh and in the Monsters Inc Universe the girls were born normal little girls but something happen to them to give them powers you'll see when you read this.]**

* * *

Randall couldn't believe his luck he was being beaten up by this woman as her stupid kid watch and cheers her on to "Get Him Mama!" it was really the most worst day in Randall's life and just as he closes his eyes and gets ready for the next hit from the woman but it never came and he peaks open one of his eyes open and saw to his shock that a woman was being lifted up in mid air and by Randall's shock was a little human girl with blond hair and two side ponytails and wearing a blue dress and had look to be a purple backpack on her back "Leave The Poor Monster Alone Lady! He's Had A Enough!"the little girl said who look to be perhaps a few years older than that kid that Randall heard Sullivan call Boo...

this girl seem to be no more than 5 years old and it really surprises him more not only was this little girl defending him but she was all so floating in mid air...

"hey! you put my mama down you freak!"the little boy said to which the little girl look like she was about to cry but she held her tears back and threw the mother near her son and lucky he move out of the way in time as his mother hit the floor but not as hard to cause her harm...other than having a hurt bottom.

the little girl floats over to Randall and gently picks him up to which was really surprising to Randall cause human kids shouldn't be able to pick up a monster his size or even bigger monsters much bigger than him...

she looks over to the boy and his mother in a stern way "I am taking him out of here! you two are nothing more than big bullies!"she said as she goes to the door and opens it up and flies out but the little boy ran to the door and yelled after her "Yeah You Best Go! You Freak! We Don't Like Your Kind Around Here!"the little boy cries out before slamming the door close.

the little girl went to a house and went in through a window...

"thanks kid...don't know why you did that for me...I mean I'm not the nicest guy in the world ya know..."Randall said as the little girl was sniffling and looks sad and he couldn't help but wonder why she was so upset about.  
she was pretty brave before while facing those other two humans...but what the little boy said to her when he called her a 'freak'...  
"you upset about something?"Randall asks her to which she looks to him for a split second before looking away and looking down.  
"No..."she lied trying to avoid the subject all together and Randall could tell that she was lying so he crosses all four arms over his chest and eyes her "Yeah I ain't buying it...it's because that kid called ya a freak isn't it? so spill it...why he call ya that."Randall asks as he goes over to a bed that had blue covers and he sits down and waited for the little girl to tell him why that boy called her a freak...  
"it's because...me and my sisters were experimented on by are dad when we were babies...when are mom was away on business are dad Antonio Utunium gave us some some kinda bath in Chemical X that he mix with some other stuff as well...it gave us super powers though we didn't find this out until we turn a year old...when mom found out she divorce dad and had a restraining order place on him to stay as far away from us and her...she got custody of us of course...and she moved all four of us with her to are new home here but she is thinking about moving away again...I don't mind really...it be nice to meet new people..."the little girl said with a soft smile on her face.

Randall felt sick to his stomach how could a man a human man do that to his own kids?! even monsters aren't that sick to test such chemicals on their children and even if they did do that they would be either thrown in jail or banished for such acts.

wanting to change the subject he tries to think of something to ask her "so what is your name kid?" she looks up at him with her big blue eyes that seem to glow in the dark which he found a little odd cause normally humans don't have glowing eyes.

"Bubbles...and you are Mister?"she asks him as he blinks surprise at her asking him his name...he really wasn't planning on telling her his name or making friends with this kid either but if he thought of it she wasn't really human well not anymore after what she told him what her father did to her and her sisters...

"it's Randall...Randall Boggs..."he said to her as Bubbles giggles all sweetly "well mister boggs you can stay with us from now on! and I promise to protect you and make sure no one hurts you and give you mean old owies or boo boos!"Bubbles said to Randall to which he couldn't believe little kids still use words like 'owies' and 'boo boos' it did seem a little childish but coming from her it was kinda cute...  
he smirks and looks away "okay kid I will stay for a while but as soon as I find a way back home I'm out of here you get me?"Randall said but then he felt something hug him around his waist and he looks down and was surprise to see that the little girl Bubbles hugging him.  
Randall at first was annoyed by her hugging him but his face softens as he hugs her back...  
"you're just a little pest ya know that right?"Randall said to her to which she only giggles in a cute and bubbly way...

_

it was a three months later and it had been one month when Bubble's sisters found out about Randall and at first her sister Buttercup was ready to beat up on Randall but Bubbles told her he was nice even if he did some bad stuff that Randall told her about cause he felt that she had a right to know she still forgave him and told her sisters that even if he did bad stuff before in the past he was a good monster now...

the girl's mother was another story all together cause she fainted when she found out about her daughters new friend...

but over time she started to trust Randall and even trust him to babysit the girls while she went to work...

but one day...on a rainy night something happen that change their lives forever.

Bunny the youngest of the sisters was looking outside the window which was having rain water run down it as she rain hit it and it was raining hard and she couldn't see if their mom was back yet or not...

"Hey Bunny! is Mom Back Yet?! I'm Starving!"Buttercup asks the 5 year old wearing a purple dress who was hugging on to a plush doll that look like Randall that their mother made for each of the girls...

Bunny ask for a purple one...

Blossom ask for a pink one...

Bubbles ask for a blue one...

and lastly Buttercup ask for a green one...Randall was a little flattered that the girls wanted dolls that look like him...he had become pretty close to them like and saw them as family but he was a little more close to Bubbles and they had a close big brother/little sister type bond of friendship and he now knew why Sullivan cared so much for that little girl...  
he kinda liked caring for someone like that it was nice and plus even though he wasn't very close to the other girls cause he thought that he really didn't need to be because they always hang out with their mother more than they do with him but Bubbles would all ways hang out with him and show him how to play some video games that her and her sisters play at times...

though he would rather play video games than play tea party that Bubbles seem to really enjoy playing more than anything else...  
he would all ways be made to wear a dress and a hat and go by the name 'Mrs Lizardbottom...'  
it was a little embarrassing but as long it keeps her happy and from crying than Randall was fine with it...

there was a knock on the door and Randall went into camouflage and Blossom went to the door and open it up and it was a policeman and a policewoman too next to him...  
"Yes Mister and Miss Officer may I help you with something?"Blossom asks the two officers who both look sadly as they look at each other for a minute before looking back down at her "is your mother Bloom O'Mysterious...?"the Male Officer asks her as she nods her head as her sisters came up to behind her and stood and the woman seem to take a walkie talkie and speak into it and even though she was speaking low they could hear her say "four little girls to go to the orphanage..."the woman said and Buttercup was about to run at the woman and punch her lights out but Bubbles and Bunny held her back by her arms as Blossom stays calm and asks "Why do you want to know? and how do you know are mother?"Blossom asks him as he told her something that would change all the four girls lives and all so Randall's lives forever.  
"Your Mother was in a Car Accident and well she was place in the hospital but sadly she didn't make it so...we will have to take you girls away to some place nice that will take care of you...and don't worry we know about your dad and we will make sure he wont adopt you..."the male officer said to them and that was all that they wanted to hear cause Blossom yells out "Scatter!"Blossom shouts out and all four of the girls ran different ways like Blossom to the kitchen, Buttercup to the bathroom, Bunny in the upstairs closet and Bubbles ran into the bedroom and hides in the closet in there and was scared out of her mind at the fact that those people want to take them away and all so that their mother was dead...and what about Randall? they couldn't leave him...

the woman had caught the other three and Buttercup was kicking and screaming and yelling at the woman to let them go or else.

"Stop your whining you brat! your coming with us to the orphanage and thats that!"the woman said to buttercup who got loose and was about to run for it but the woman grabs her by her arm...  
"let go!"she yells at the woman who shouted at her to "stop acting like a brat and let us help you!"  
Buttercup would of use her super powers but her mother told them never to use their powers against police and that it was wrong...

"nice making us promise not to use are powers on police mom! did that mean bad police too?! cause I am so tempted to beat this woman up!"Buttercup thought to herself as she bares her teeth at the woman...

upstairs the man went into each of one of the girls rooms and the last one he came to was a room that had all blue on it and he walks in and looks around and saw the closet half way open and he smirks a little "Seriously that kid couldn't pick a better place to hide...oh well makes my job a lot easier..."the man thought as he walks over to the closet and opens it up and sitting down and covering her head was Bubbles who was taken by surprise as the door open up and she gasps at seeing the man.  
"okay kid lets go we gotta get you and your sisters to the or-"the man said but didn't get to finish cause he was struck in the back of the head and knock out cold and Bubbles was a little confused at first but than Randall appears out of no where...  
and when she saw him she was so happy that she jump up and ran out of the closet and hug him "Randall! I was so scared! I was so afraid they would take us away and we wouldn't be able to see you again!"Bubbles said to Randall as tears fell from her eyes.

"it's okay kid...I'm here and I'm gonna get you four out of here...but first things first..."Randall said as he picks up Bubbles and left the room that the man was in and he told her to go hide some where else while he deals with the woman who has her sisters and she nods and goes off to hide once again and this time she locks the door behind her in the next room she was hiding in.

as for the woman who was down stairs with the other three girls was getting fed up with trying to control one of the girls that was Buttercup who kept trying to run off...  
"I'm telling you stop trying to run off or else I am gonna make sure you go to the corner!"the woman said but than she felt her grip on all the girls being loosened and she felt herself being pick up in mid air and couldn't see anyone else in the room but her and the girls.  
"What The Heck is This?! Are you Girls doing this!? Stop it right now!"the woman said as she was then drop to the floor and then Randall came out of his camouflage and had his hands on his hips and glaring down at the woman who was now in shock at what she was seeing and was in fear right now "Leave My Girls Alone!"Randall snarls at her as she got up screaming and ran out the door...

Randall slam the door and looks over to the girls "get ready to pack we are leaving..."Randall said to them to which they all nodded and went to each of their rooms to pack up all their stuff...

after Buttercup pack up her things she was ask by Randall to take out the trash...and at first she didn't know what he meant by that but when they went upstairs to Bubbles room and she saw the out cold man when he had open the door and pointed him out...  
"take out the trash..."Randall repeated and Buttercup smirks and cracks her knuckles "you got it...hehehe."Buttercup said as she walks into the room and pick up the man and she started to float and went outside Bubble's window and was flying across the street and drops the man in a dumpster and took off flying back to the house...

lucky for Randall that the girl's mother had a second car so they all put the girls things in the car that was more like a family van and he got into the car and started the car as the girls got in and put on their seat belts on and Randall started to pull out of the driveway and started to drive down the street and past some houses...

"so where are we going to go?"Blossom asks Randall but Buttercup spoke up before he could "well I know we ain't going to go live with dad! cause he was the one who gave us super powers in the first place! and you gotta wonder why mom left him in the first place! and not only that but I hear he twisted the story about how we got are powers and now we got some cartoon show about us called 'The Powerpuff Girls' it doesn't even say the truth about us or the fact we had a mom!"Buttercup said to which Bubbles and Bunny got so upset they hug each other and Randall sees this through the mirror "buttercup that's enough your sisters and you been through enough already...just be happy that cartoon is more friendly and has a dad that shows he cares about his daughters...you girls had it different so let those who watch it think what they want...after all you might not have had a great dad like the one from the show but you had a pretty awesome mom you loved you girls with all her heart..."Randall said and he would hate to admit it but he did watch some of the episodes with Buttercup and even though Buttercup like how the Buttercup in the show was just like her in some way...she seem kinda angry that the other buttercup's dad was more nice and all so angry that their mother wasn't in the cartoon at all...

Buttercup leans back in her seat and crosses her arms and looks out the window..."I guess you got a point, okay I'll stop talking if it will make the 'babies' not go into a little crying fit..."Buttercup said to which Blossom shouts at her "Buttercup!"  
"What?! You Know They Cry More than you and me! and Bubbles is the one who cries the most than Bunny!"Buttercup said pointing to Bubbles who was near tears at the moment and seeing this Randall told Buttercup while not looking away from the road this...  
"Buttercup say your sorry to both Bunny and Bubbles Right Now or I am stopping the car right now and I'm not driving again until you do young lady."Randall said to Buttercup who grumbles at this and looks to Bubbles and Bunny and saw the hurt looks on their faces and she felt a pinch of guilt...  
and she looks away from them and looks sadly to the car floor "I'm...I'm sorry you guys..."Buttercup said softly with remorse and Randall nods his head at this "that's better now no more fighting for the rest of the car ride...we are going to go find a Door..."Randall said to the girls who looks at him confused at first "What do you mean a door? like a closet door? Randall you can't break into a house to-"Blossom said but Randall cut her off "No Need their is another Door that can lead us to the Monster World...and I know just the place to go and find it..."Randall said with a smirk and his eyes narrowed as he took a u-turn and drives more down the road...

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Credit for Monsters Inc & Monsters University goes to Pixar & Disney.**

**Credit for Powerpuff Girls goes to Craig McCracken & Cartoon Network.**

* * *

the door was the same size as the one that Sulley and Mike were thrown into to be banish to the human world...

Randall went to check if it had been used and lucky for him it has been used cause their was a monster their near the door and he was walking away from the door and he look at the four girls and told them to grab all their things and get ready to jump through the door and to which they all did as he said and grab all their things and before the door could shut Randall ran in and he grab the door and open it up as best he could for the four girls and it felt like he was about to loose his hold on the door but thankfully he held on just enough and watch as the four girls run inside the room and when all of them were inside he shuts the door and shut off the power to the door and looks to all four of the little girls "okay lets go..."Randall said to them but then stops and looks down at them...  
they may have super powers but they still look pretty human...

"girls can you use your powers to make yourselves look like monsters?"Randall asks the four girls who all look at each other and looks back up at Randall and they all smile at him.  
"Well Yeah! We Learn That Trick Like Weeks Ago!"Buttercup said to Randall who crosses his arms and gave them a serious look..  
"Show Me..."Randall said to them and then all the girls transform into monsters that look pretty humanoid and look like themselves only with scales and they didn't have noses now...

they all so now had lizard tails and two fronds on each of their heads and the fronds were the same color as their hair that was still in their head...  
they still had only two arms and legs but they look all most like the same monster like Randall but more like a hybrid form...

Blossom had light pink scales...

Bubbles had light blue scales...

Buttercup had light green scales...

and Bunny had light purple scales...

"Okay Great and you need to keep those forms at all times you hear me even if it might be hard for you you'll have to master keeping that form cause humans are kinda not welcome here as I told ya all that before when we met..."Randall said to Blossom, Buttercup and Bunny and he didn't have to remind Bubbles cause she already knew this rule pretty well...

all of them nod their heads and Randall smiles at this "good...now lets go, we gotta sneak out and make sure no one catches us here."Randall said to them as he leads them out of the room and through some halls and then out of the building and lucky for him his car was still outside and he told the girls to get in the car and to put their seat belts on...

as Randall puts on his seat belt on he heard Bunny ask "where are we gonna go Randall?"  
and Randall thought about this for a moment but he knew one monster that might help him out...

and even though he didn't want to ask him for help after he and his ROR Brothers kick him out for messing up in the scare game...

well he had no other choice and no one else to turn to...so he had to ask for the help of Johnny Worthington The Third...

he drove up to a fancy mansion that belong to the Worthington Family...

"Never Thought I be asking him for help in my whole life...but oh well...I'm only doing this for them..."Randall said softly as he looks to the back of the car and saw all four girls were a sleep and still in their monster forms to which Randall was thankful for cause he really didn't want anyone to scream when they saw them...  
he got out of the car and headed up to the door and knocks on the door and when there was no answer for about like five minutes he was about to leave when the door opens up and he saw Johnny who was right now had small reading glasses on his face and holding a book that has something on it that says how to be a even more awesome scarer than you are now...

"Boggs?! What are you doing here? you got some nerve showing your mug here after what you did in the scare games all those years ago and there better be a good reason!"Johnny said to Randall who glares up at the older monster...

"yeah there is but I can't say what it is right now...just hold on a second..."Randall said and goes over to the car and get all the girls out of the car and lucky he had four arms cause he didn't want to keep running back and forward and risk waking one of them up.

as Randall went over to Johnny with each of the girls being held in each of his four arms, Johnny was a little surprise by this...  
"You Had Kids Boggs?!"Johnny asks him and to which Randall shook his head "No...these girls were well daughters of a friend of mine...it is a long story to which I rather talk about inside than outside...so if you please let me in?"Randall said to Johnny who glares at him but looks down at the little girls and his face softens a little and he sighs and opens the door a little more "get in before I change my mind..."Johnny said to Randall who smiles in gratefulness to his former fraternity brother and goes inside and after which Johnny shuts the door behind them...  
no one knew this about Johnny but he had a soft spot for kids...he had a little sister who was only 8 years old when he went off to Monsters University...  
she isn't a little girl anymore and she was now working as a teacher at Monsters University...

Randall gently places each of the girls on a couch that was big enough to fit all four of them on and he saw a blanket near by and places it over them and makes sure they all got enough cover to keep warm...

"okay boggs spill it what is the story with you and these girls?"Johnny asks Randall who sighs at this and looks up at him and took a seat on a chair near by and Johnny does the same by taking another seat on another chair that was more bigger.  
"you want to know the whole story...well it all started with me working at Monsters Inc...and my life change because of some stupid stuff I got myself mix into...and it was all because I tried to be better than Sullivan...so you best get some coffee for the both of us cause this story is gonna be a long one..."Randall said to Johnny as he rests his flat chin on his four hands while looking at Johnny with narrowed eyes...

The End...

* * *

**I hope you like this story cause it will only be two chapters and I really hope you like it.**

**Don't Forget To Read & Review.**


End file.
